1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handbags having a movable light source for illuminating compartments inside and outside the handbag. Handbags of the type carried by ladies utilize different means for closure of the internal compartments; however, most all of the handbags use a folding of the two sides at the bottom or a rigid hinged closure, with clasping means at the top.
2. Description of the Related Art
A review of the prior art reveals many different methods for providing illumination means for the interior of handbags. The following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,218,396 Hallbauer, 3,408,489 Boyer et al, 2,558,606 Crockett, 3,960,342 Wishiewski, 3,976,871 Atherton, 2,304,387 Whiting et al, and 3,609,341 Castaldo all show light sources permanently fastened to the interior of a specific handbag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,763 Knight describes a pocketbook light that can be removably attached to the inside surface of a pocketbook or handbag. The prior art reviewed did not show a purse light capable of being removed from the purse attachment for illuminating the outside compartments of the purse as well as door key holes.